This invention relates to a pants hanger and more particularly, to a unique hanger including a pair of parallel bars which lock together and suspend a pair of pants looped over one of the bars.
Various hanger constructions have been proposed for suspending a pair of pants, slacks or the like from a horizontal support bar. Generally, these hangers have employed some form of clamp arrangement for securing the pants to the hanger. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,223 to John H. Batts, entitled MOLDED GARMENT HANGER WITH CLAMPING TROUSER BAR and issued on July 17, 1973, discloses an integrally molded garment hanger having a contoured body and a cross bar. A cantilevered clamping bar cooperates with the cross bar to create a positive clamping force on a garment positioned therebetween. The cross bar is arched toward the clamping bar so that when the latter is secured by a keeper, the positive clamping force is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,406 to Sullivan, entitled GARMENT-EXPOSING TROUSER HANGER and issued May 1, 1973, relates to a trouser or pants hanger for supporting a folded pair of trousers. This hanger construction includes an upper bar from but generally parallel to a lower bar. A support hook extends vertically from a position centrally of the lower bar. The pants or trousers are looped over the upper bar and the weight of the trousers tends to hold them between the upper and lower bars. In the embodiments illustrated in this patent, the upper bar is in the form of an elongated wire. Also, connection of the free ends of the upper and lower bar is accomplished by providing the lower bar with an upwardly opening socket for receipt of the free end of the wire upper bar.
Although the hanger constructions disclosed in the aforementioned patents do function to suspend a pair of trousers in a clamped fashion, a need exists for an improved trouser or pants hanger wherein the weight of the trousers assists in clamping the trousers between a pair of cooperating bars, wherein the ends of the cooperating bars are easily and readily disengageable to permit placement of the trousers on one of the cooperating bars and removal of the trousers therefrom; wherein the trousers will not be creased when suspended for long periods of time by the hanger; and wherein the hanger will suspend the trousers from a garment rod, for example, without tilting of the hanger.